Early Days Of Jack And Martha
by roxychikamanda
Summary: Enjoy. Martha and Jack. Fanfict
1. Chapter 1

This is a fan-fiction about the early days of jack and Martha how they first met broke up and re-united on hayles, Noah's and Scotts party enjoy..

"He was just doing his job" tasha said smiling "Did he have to be so smug" snapped Martha "He wasn't smug!" laughed Robbie "Are you kidding, The way he puffed his chest out, like he was some kind of god." "Oh, you're kidding" Martha said as she saw heard police sirens Martha pulled over "How fast where you going?" asked Tasha "I don't know" "Good one lead foot!" Robbie said sarcastically. Martha saw someone in her rear view walking towards her she sighed. "Officer, I didn't reali…" she said sweetly stopping to see who it was "Hello again" jacks voice lit up. "I couldn't of been going that fast, Maybe just a bit over" said Martha acting as kind as she could even though seeing him she was instantly attracting "License, Please" jack asked taking no notice of what Martha had said "You're not seriously going to give me a ticket?" Martha's smile suddenly turned into a frown "You were clocked doing 59km/h in a 50km zone" replied jack "Look you're new here right?" Martha said trying to convince him as much as she could "Constable Jack Holden, and that's my partner, Probationary Constable Corey Henderson." "Fascinating, my point is everyone who lives here knows you can go faster along here because there's never any cars" "That doesn't make it legal" jack said "Yeah but..." "License please" Martha glared at him and reached into her bad to redeem her license jack smiled.

"Mac give it a rest" said Tasha whilst getting out of the car which pulled up outside Beth's house "Why should I? He was a jerk!" "He was doing his job" said Robbie trying to sort this out "Hey! Whose sides are you on?" "Hi mum how was your swinging singles night? Any hot studs get your pulse racing?" "Not even a flutter, no I have decided for Mr. Right to find me you know how it goes? Happens when you least expect it" Robbie was smiling "Oh new neighbours" Beth said looking at a moving truck pulling into next door. Robbie, Tasha and Martha turned around. "Finally where here" replied a voice he was young blonde hair blue eyes around the age of 15. "You're the new neighbours? "G'day" "My names Beth hunter this is Robbie, Tasha and Martha" "hey" they all said "Tony Holden nice to meet you this is my son Lucas Holden" "Hey" smiled Lucas "G'day mate" replied Robbie cheerfully "and heres my eldest" they spun around looking at a car pulling into a drive way Martha was keen on seeing who this was she spun around to see the same police officer Robbie and tasha couldn't help but chuckle "Sorry I got held up" "This is our new neighbours this is jack." "Nice to meet you" replied jack smiling, Martha glares she couldn't believe it "Well we'll leave you to unpack" smiled Beth "yeah cool" replied Tony jack and Martha couldn't help but stare at each other it was an instant attraction between the pair.

The Holden's had settled right in Alf and Martha had pulled up into the driveway "Hey" Tony said as Alf got out of the car "Beth you got a sec"? "Yes" she said turning around to Tony "Look our powers out just wondering if you could recommend an electrician?" "I might be able to recommend one" Alf said hinting to Martha "Oh really great" "I got one better than that I got the electrician" "Hey Martha!" Martha tried to ignore this but she knew she couldn't take it out on Tony and Alf "Fantastic "Yeah look its been.., I don't know if my ticket still valid so..." "Course it is love you only renewed it a few weeks ago" "Yeah but im pretty flat out and I don't know if now would be a good time" "Flat out nothing!" come on love keep those skills shop ay?" "Look I don't want to put anyone out here" "mate you are not putting anyone out Martha would love to have a crack at it wouldn't ya? "Yeah suppose" "Great come this way" Tony smiled jack saw Martha walking in and he quickly rised "Couldn't stay a way?" milled jack with that Holden smile "Believe me I wont be here any longer than I have to be" she frowned "Martha is a electrician" Tony said "Your kidding" asked jack surprised "Welcome to the 21st century" Martha looking a jack and turning straight to Tony "Well I turned on the telly and the power just blew" said jack "Ok well where's the fuse box? Asked Martha "Ill show you" "No Ill find it on my own" snapped Martha "Its ok I don't mind" jack said eager "I wouldn't of been here if granddad hadn't dobbed me in, anyway I'll need a ladder and a screwdriver you know its about that long with a handle" Martha said showing a gap with her fingers. "Yeah Ill just have a look" "So what do you so for entertain, I mean without abusing the police that is" "I mind my own business" 'Im just trying to find out the place we've moved does it go off at night or just go to sleep?" "Screwdriver, ladder" said Martha changing the subject "Ok!" said jack smiling he came back with a ladder and a screwdriver Martha climbed up the ladder while jack was holding it "I don't need your help" she snapped Martha was furious that jack was looking up her skirt she suddenly lost her balance and fell.. Fell straight into jacks arms she looked up into his eyes she felt warm and protected around him but she suddenly jumped out she then walked off. Jack couldn't help but smile he really does like her?


	2. Chapter 2

Martha was walking along the beach her eyes caught Alf and she walked down to him whilst he was busy fishing.

"A speeding ticket can you believe it?" Martha said "You were speeding?" "I was doing 60 in a 50 zone" "So that's speeding" "Yeah well everyone does it" "Everyone shouldn't flammen well do it" "I was barely over the limit and besides I think the locals would have a little bit more knowledge about the roads around here than some jerk that's only been in town for 5 minutes!".

"Martha!" "You should have seen the way he was strutting around the place he's so up himself" at that moment Tony, Lucas and jack were walking down the beach for a surf "Hey how are you going?" jack asked friendly Martha looked with her mouth open and turned around "Oh Scott your mum bought us in some muffins this morning" said Tony "They were unreal!" said Lucas "Yeah she's pretty good at that"

"Sorry love have we done something wrong?" Tony asked "Aah its not you dad it's me I gave her a speeding ticket this morning I don't think she likes me very much" "Are you going to book me for that too" Martha snapped. "So what brings you blokes to this part of the world?" Alf asked changing the subject "Ah jack got posted to the local cop shop so we tag along turned out pretty good actually there was a p.e position opened at the new high school yeah its good I get to look after this one" "Just what I need" "Well mate this is a pretty sleepy little town most of the time won't have any trouble" "Part of any speeding violations" jack asked laughing. Martha stared at him "Im going." "I'll see you round" jack smiled.

At the surf club Martha, colleen, and Leah were arguing about Jack's case. Scott walked in and assured them it wasn't jacks fault. "His side of the story is a lie names Harry Chambers my daughter didn't have to die she was at the wrong place wrong time did that mean she had to die Jack Holden shouldn't be carrying a gun if he didn't my daughter would be alive today. Yabby creek are holding a meeting here tonight so everyone will know the truth".

At the town meeting it wasn't looking to good "Im here to show this thug up for what he is" snapped Harry Martha was confused she was just looking at jack deep down she felt bad for him but the other side was stubbornness "Did it make you feel like a man watching my daughter die?" "Did it make you feel like a man did it?" Martha said jack looked at her he didn't know such a pretty face could be so mean he walked out with tears in his eyes. After some talking from Tony, jack decided to tell the story.

"I have a right to speak" "Yeah? Well so do i?" replied tony with jack behind him. "You have all heard my son jack killed someone she was a 17 year old girl called Emily chambers. Now her fathers angry he wants vengeance and I can understand that because Im a father too. Im a father who had to watch his son so down of guilt that he can hardly get out of bed in the mornings a father who's seen his son pounded out of too many faces… Im a father who is proud of his son he doesn't understand how people can be so damn mean he had been put in a impossible position im not going to drag Emily chambers memory in the mud, her family has suffered enough but im going to ask you this if someone had put a gun to your sons head what would you want him to do? Would you want him to defend himself if you had a choice between your son and someone trying to kill him? You here all try to judge jack you swallow Harry chamber's rubbish hook line and sinker! But not one of you not one of you have got off your but and checked the facts he did a report and they cleared his name he did his job! And he's still doing his job he's putting himself in harms way just for you so next time your in trouble and you pick up the phone you think about that. I brought my boys here because I thought summer bay was a minded place we have met some good people but the fact is I don't give a damn anymore if you people want to sit here and be ignorant then that's your problem. But if you want to take on my son then you be sure as hell to come through me first."

Martha listened to these words she was shocked she felt awful how she had been treating him. Colleen was midering on to jack everyone was showing there sympathy to him. Martha saw jack sat down she walked over to him... "I owe you a apology for what I said before… must of been really hard having to do that" "Apology accepted, this mean your going to ease up on me now?" "I was wrong about this but I still think you're a jerk" "You might be wrong about that too" Martha smiled and walked off.


	3. Chapter 3

At the surf club Robbie and Jack were playing pool.

"Yes! Delicious do you want another game?" asked jack smiling who just won "Oh man again? Fine" "Don't feel bad mate you are playing against the master" said jack gloating "Oh please if you weren't any more full of yourself" "I would probably think this song is about me...yes that's true I would do you want a game?" jack asked "You wouldn't stand a chance" "Oh really?" "Back where I lived I am the raiding champion" "Small town is it? Population 10?" jack laughed "As much as I would to like that smile off your face Im not sure I can stand being around you in the short amount of time that would take" "In other words you're scared?" "Oh im not scared" "Well lets have a game?" "Fine! If that's what it will take to shut you up no problem let's have a game just don't say I didn't warn you." "Trust me you won't need to" 'Ooh confident aren't you?" "So much so Im willing to make it interesting why don't we put money on it lets say 20 bucks a game?" "Great it will be the easiest cash I have ever made".

Jack had just lost the game "Martha's the champion" Robbie announced "Thank you thank you" said Martha 'Now I wish we had bet $50 instead of $20" "Im happy to go for that" "Are you serious?" "Mate you know that you're the one getting flogged here" said Robbie "Nah im just warming up" replied jack "Hey I don't mind it's not like I have anything to loose!"

"Ok guys im going" said Robbie looking at his watch "Yes I don't mean to gloat but you jack are a big fat loser" said Martha putting a l shape to her head "So do you want another game?" "Hey you already owe me 100 bucks give up while the going is good" "Come on one more!" "You are total massacres!"

"Yes aha" said Martha laughing "I didn't think you liked arrogant winners?" "Can you say that again I like the way it sounds w-i-n-n-e-r" "the thing is im struggling to get into this because the steaks aren't high enough" "Yeah sure any excuse!" "How about this then? The loser of this game has to do a nudie run?" "You just don't know when to give up do you?" said Martha confident she is going to win "Are you up for it?" "More to the point is the general public up to seeing your naked butt?" "Do we have a deal or don't we?" "Sure as long as you are up for the embarrassment" "Confident aren't you?" asked jack "So much so im going to let you break" said Martha handing the club to jack "are you sure?" "Hey what have I got too loose?" The game had started and jack had gotten off to a good round "lucky break… wow im really on a role… it's like its all coming back to me... get ready to get naked!" "This isn't fair you tricked me you were playing badly on purpose" snapped Martha "honestly I didn't ok? Im just having a late return of form I think that's my game!" "You cheated" "poor looser aren't you?" "Hey what about our bet?" "Not in a million years" said Martha but jack had a big grin on his face.

"This is so unfair" said Martha who was standing with an orange towel wrapped around her. "But it would be un-Australian not to play up when it comes to a bet?" "Yeah well the only reason im doing it is because if I don't ill never live it down." "Well what are you waiting for..?" Martha sighed she dropped the towel and ran "Go Martha!" jack yelled out.

"So how long are you going to be away?" asked Alf talking to Morag as they were walking up form the beach along the path "Well it depends on the case- maybe a while" "Ohh" Alf's eye caught something "Strike me Rome!" "Hey granddad how's the fish going?" asked Martha as she ran past him and Morag naked! "Put some clothes on girl what are you thinking?" Alf asked Morag was just laughing she hadn't seen anything funnier.!


	4. Chapter 4

Martha was sat in the surf club making drinks "Hi Tony" she smiled as Tony was walking through the door and sat down. "Hi Martha how you going?" "Yeah im good" "Jack told me about your bet" he said laughing "Rrr I bet the whole of the bay knows by now" "Look you cant let jack get under your skin like that!" "I can't help it he's such a tough nut to crack it's like he's got no weaknesses" "You'd be surprise" "Really" said Martha looking eager "Spiders for one he's a complete arachnophobia!" that gave Martha a idea.

She had just finished her long shift at the surf club and went to the Holden's house "Hi" she said as she knocked at the door and Tony opened it "G'day what can I do for you?" "Err its just the electric yeah the electric it needs checking" "But its been fine" 'I know put im sure you want to be safe" "Err well ..." but before Tony could finish his sentence Martha cut him off "Great!". When Tony and Lucas were in the kitchen making dinner Martha snook into jack's room she looked around and saw a t-shirt on his bed sh was holding a fake spider in he hand she placed it under jacks t-shirt. Martha walked out of jacks room and back in the kitchen "There all done its fine" "Thanks Martha" Tony replied "No problem". On her way out she bumped into jack she looked at him and waked off "What was she doing here?" said jack smiling "Who Martha? She was just checking the electric" "Oh right" jack said disappointed thinking that she might of changed her mind of having dinner with him. "Mate me and Lucas are going to go to the surfclub Alf wanted us there to talk about footy and I thought it would be great for Lucas" "Alrighty well im just going to have a shower and I'll finish of dinner" "Ok!" replied Lucas and Tony who were walking out.

Jack got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around him he was looking for his red t-shirt "Ah there it is" as he picked up his t-shirt and saw a spider he jumped backwards and hit his head on the cupboard behind him blood trickling out of his ear.

"Well that was boring" said Lucas jokingly as he walked into the house with Tony "Dad where's my shirt my good shirt? Im going on a date with Matilda Hunter tomorrow" "Well done mate" Tony winked "Its in jacks room go have a look I think it's in his boxes" "Ok will do". Lucas walked into jacks room too see him laying down unconscious "DAD!" Lucas yelled out Tony came running in jack, jack mate can you hear me? Luc go ring a ambulance!" Lucas hesitated for a minute as he was in shock but he quickly grabbed the phone and rang the ambulance. 5 minutes had passed and ambulances had quickly token jack into hospital.

Jack had woken up and he was fine there was no sign of damaging although Flynn had to check jacks ear after the swelling had finished.

"Do you remember what happened?" asked Tony "Umm I came out of the shower then went in my room and woke up in the ambulance" "He probably saw himself in the mirror and fainted in shock" joked Lucas. Tony saw the state of jack and reminded him of Kerry (his wife).

"I didn't think he got much sleep" said Beth telling Alf the story about jack in hospital" "Who didn't get much sleep" asked Martha cheerfully. "Beth had just been telling us about Jacks accident" Martha's smile turned upside down she felt like she had been crushed "What accident?" "He fell and hit his head in his bedroom he has hurt his left ear pretty badly there not sure if he's going to regain his hearing" said Beth explaining.

"G'day Alf, Martha" said Tony cheerfully "we er herd about your fall thought we'd pop in to see how you're doing" "Yeah could be worse" said jack "What about your ear" "Oh its stuffed up but Flynn reckons my hearing will come back eventually don't I get a sympathy kiss" said jack smiling and looking at Martha "You would of thought that fall would of knocked a bit of sense into him" laughed Tony "How did you manage to fall?" "I don't know I really can't remember to tell you the truth I must of slipped are you sure Martha's ok she's missing some easy shots here aww you fell sorry for me" Martha and jack were smiling at each other.

"Hmm there was a spider!" "What's that?" asked Alf "I was getting dressed and I picked up my shirt and there was this big black thing sitting underneath it I jumped and I fell backwards" "You jumped?" said Alf. "Oh jacks got a phobia about spiders he's had that since he was a kid infact you know I was telling Martha about that "Dad don't go telling all my secrets ok?" .


	5. Chapter 5

Martha knew that she had to tell jack about the spider but she couldn't find the right chance Martha was going to the hospital to see jack he was at hospital with the rubber spider in his hand.

"Hi" Martha said as she walked in "Look about before there was something I need to talk to you about but it's not easy you know" Martha said nervous "Maybe I can help that" said jack he threw the spider on the bed "It's yours right?" "I was meant to give you a laugh that's all, the last thing that I would want to do is hurt you im sorry!" Martha said. "When you came in before I thought it was because you actually cared about me I thought maybe you were starting to have feelings for me too" "Jack that's not true! I do have feelings for you" but these words were not heard by jack as he was shouting at her "I could not hear again I can loose my job! because of you, selfish you". "I know it looks bad but.." "You don't care about anything besides your precious ego! Well you know what I hope you're really happy together because I don't want anything to do with you get out of here!".

Jack had just got out of hospital Martha was sat in the dinner looking at her phone.

"You know apparently that would work if you press the buttons" joked ric "Im not in the mood ric!" snapped Martha furiously "Ok then." said ric as he walked off. "Love I know you don't feel really flash about what happened with jack but you can't go biting peoples heads off" "Im not" Martha snapped "Ha im convinced don't know about you" said Irene with a chuckle. "Why don't you go over there and have a word with him and at least get it out of your system?" "He's never going to forgive me he's been in hospital all week well I have it on very good authority he's back home now" said Alf "Really? is.. is his hearing any better?" asked Martha "No I don't think so you'll never know if you don't go over there" "I have left heaps of messaged but he hasn't replied to one" "It's easy to ignore someone on the phone but it's not when your face to face".

Martha was sat on the beach crying it didn't go well with jack she turned around to see jack walking up to her she sighed. They had a talk and jack took her up to a cliff Martha just followed she didn't know what was going on.

"Just tell me where were going to so I can prepare myself" said Martha who was walking through grass. "Maybe I don't want you to prepare" "One just one little clue" "Nope" "Where's the fun in that" said Martha. "You said you'd do anything right?" "Right.." said Martha feeling uncomfortable.

Once they got to the top of the hill and onto a cliff Martha looked around "Oh..no" she said looking at the water above her and jack. "There you go" "Oh..Oh it's too high no scary",

"So you really want me to do this?" "I really want you to do this" said jack "How about I give you a massage or something?" "No That's unfair you now how im afraid of.. oh that's low!" "Oh that's great coming from you, you picked on my phobia and know im picking on yours" said jack with a little smile on his face. "I sprung a fake spider on you I didn't bring a real tarantula and make you pick it up" said Martha defensively. "That's a good point I could push you if you like?" said jack grabbing hold of Martha "No, no" Martha screamed. "I knew you weren't serious about making it up to me" "Alright ok! Ill do it just give me time to build up to it ok?" Martha looked over and jack grabbed her by the waist "boo" he said.

Martha was sat on the cliff talking to jack she was trying to change the subject of her facing her fear which she wasn't keen on doing. Martha got up and walked to the back of the cliff she sighed. Jack just smiled.

She took a deep breath and ran as fast as she could to the edge of the cliff but before she could jump off jack grabbed her. "You're not seriously going to do it are you?" "Thanks a lot! This could have been over and done with if you didn't stop me now im going to have to start again!". So once again Martha walked over to the edge she ran but jack stopped her again jack just laughed. "Why are you laughing?" chuckled Martha "You'd actually jump off a cliff to get back in my good books?" "If that's what it takes" "Well I've got a different challenge" "What now you want me jumping through burning hoops on the way down" said Martha sarcastically.

But jack just kissed her they shared a very passionate kiss on top of that cliff one they would remember forever.

Next

Ok guys for the next chapter im jumping straight to:

Martha and jacks breakup

Corey moving with Martha jack saving her

Then after that it's my story ) continued on.


	6. Chapter 6

Corey had just asked Martha to move to Aubrey with him she agreed to.

Martha's phone rang it was jack she sighed "Why are you calling me I told you I don't want to hear from you again" "Just listen to me!" "No you listen to me! Just stay out of my life" Martha was angry she handed the phone to Corey "Hello jack" "Where are you?" "Where on our way to our new life" "If you do anything to hurt her I swear to god I'll" "Go away jack" "I know about your father" It's too late Jack it's all done" "What does that mean?" "Good-bye Jack".

"Corey please tell me where we going" said Martha "It's a surprise" they got out of the car they were on top of a hill with wonderful scenery "Wow it's so beautiful" said Martha.

"Ill be right back just had to go the toilet" Corey got up and walked out of sight and into the bushes Martha was looking for some more wine and looked through his bag. She lifted out a bottle of morpheme she then pulled out a file she was disgusted of what she had saw. She quickly put it down too see Corey standing behind her "What are you doing?" asked Corey "Um nothing just looking for the keys to the car I need my bag" "The cars opened" "Oh right I must be getting a bit tipsy" she walked off to the car.

"Martha you ok?" asked jack as he picked up his phone "Jack I've found some stuff in Corey bag I think he's been poisoning Irene!" "Yes he has where are you?" "I don't know some lookout im so scared" "what's the name of the lookout?" "Umm it's umm flinders." But before she could say the rest Corey grabbed the phone off Martha hit him in the guts and ran.

She quickly tied Corey up with some rope she found and ran to the police sirens "Jack, jack" she yelled jack got out of the car and Martha ran up to him and hugged him. "Its alright its alright im here"

Martha showed jack the way where corey was when they got there he was gone jack took his gone out and looked around corey jumped and was holding Martha "Drop the gun jack" jack did as he was told and flung the gun into the bush.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack spun around in his office chair his drinking his cup of coffee a lot has happened over Summer Bay after Cory's incident Martha had fled the bay she was a full time model working in Melbourne Martha and jack haven't seen each other for 3 years.

Just then jack's boss walked in "Holden, we have seen your hard work over your time working here we are providing a holiday for you" "Wow where too?" jack asked eager "Melbourne" jack's face dropped. Melbourne reminded him of a sad place after all that's where Martha lived now who knows she could even have a boyfriend jack though to himself. "Right so when do I leave?" jack asked "Tomorrow afternoon" "That quick?" "Yes is there a problem with that?" "No sir it's just..." "Great well we'll see you in 2 weeks!"

Jack sighed and walked home when he arrived home Beth and Tony were sat on the couch talking "Hey mate how was your day" Tony smiled "yeah not to bad look im leaving to Melbourne tomorrow for 2 weeks so I need to start packing" "When did this all happen?" asked Tony surprised "It was supposed to be a good thing" "and It isn't why?" "Oh no reason it's just sudden that's all" said jack putting on a fake smile, but he really didn't know what to expect over in Melbourne. "Alright well ill leave you to pack then" said Tony "Thanks dad" "Oh may I ask who's paying?" asked Tony "Oh work's paying so no need to worry" jack laughed.

Jack walked in his room and started going through boxes and draws packing all the essentials; he put his hand in a draw and picked up a photo of him and Martha they looked so happy even though it was a short time it was the best days of Jacks life. Snap out of it jack! He told himself.

Martha woke up in her apartment where she was living by herself she couldn't sleep so she decided to stay up for the rest of the night she took a glass of water and went back to her bedroom. She looked at the picture of her and jack on the wall she smiled. Over in Melbourne she hadn't met anyone like jack he was one of a kind. She ran away from her fear of Corey she had left everything behind just to live the dream she always wanted to. Alf, Morag, Ric, Jack, Tasha all of her friends everyone she loved just for her new life. Martha wasn't particular happy with the life she was living it had been 3 years and she hadn't met any friends or even a boyfriend although you would see her on the magazines. She sighed and lay back on her bed waiting for tomorrow it was her day off so she thought she would go shopping in the city she needed a day out.

Tell me what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack woke up early that morning read for his flight at 12:00 he walked into the kitchen and had breakfast. "Do you want me and Luc to take you to the airport that way your car can stay here" asked Tony "Yeah that would be great thanks" replied Jack.

Once Jack had finished breakfast he walked into the surf club too see Robbie and Tasha sat down he walked over to them

"Hey you two" he smiled

"Hey Jack!" Robbie said "Is it true your going for a holiday today" asked Tasha "Yeah Melbourne- 2 weeks" "Oh ok" smiled Tasha.

"Well I better be going ill ring when I land in Melbourne well that's if I do" laughed jack nervously, he walked out.

At the airport jack was pacing nervously. "What you're scared of heights are you?" joked Tony. When jack heard the name heights it reminded him off the cliff where Martha and him had shared there first kiss "Jack are you ok?" "Yeah dad Im fine".

"Would flight 802 traveling to Melbourne please board now" "Well that's me" jack smiled got up hugged Tony and Lucas and walked off "Be careful and ring us when you get there" Tony smiled "No jack for 2 weeks" Lucas smiled Tony just looked at him and laughed.

Martha had just woken up she turned over to see her clock wow I slept in. She quickly got out of bed, got a shower and had breakfast she was going to go shopping tonight in the city so she turned on TV.

Jack had just got off his flight he was in a taxi driving to his hotel in Melbourne he thought tonight would be a great opportunity to go looking around the city.

In the hotel he threw his luggage on his bed and jumped in the shower the flight really tired him out. He picked up his mobile and rang his dad "Dad just to let you know I have arrived safely" it was message ban so he just left a message.

He walked down to the gift shop he was looking through magazines until something caught his eye "Martha!" he said he took the magazine to the counter "Excuse me but who is this on the cover?" "Oh that, that's Martha Mackenzie she's a well known model" "Does she live in Melbourne?" "Of course" "Oh alright thanks".

Jack thought to himself wow first she was a country girl from the farm and now a model this didn't sound like the Martha he knew. He wanted to see her after all it had been 3 years but he didn't know where she lived or anything.

Martha stood up, grabbed her bag and headed out side she decided she couldn't stay inside all day so she was going to go shopping it took her mind of things.

Jack left the gift shop and started walking down the street he was to concentrated on the floor he wasn't looking where he was going he bumped into something he looked up to see a beautiful young girl

"Watch where you're going next time!"

"Sorry I didn't mean. MARTHA!" jack exclaimed

"Jack? What are you doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9

But before Jack could even talk to her she was bombarded with screaming fans all wanting autographs, Jack put his hands in his pockets and went back to the hotel.

He checked his phone to see one missed call from his dad he sighed.

At that moment someone knocked on his door "Coming". When he got there, Martha was standing there "Martha, what do you want?"

"Im sorry about before"

"How did you know what room I was in?"

"Oh I know the manager"

"Ah I see".

"Can I come in?"

"Um sure" jack had a look at her she was wearing a mini denim skirt, heels and a nice top.

"So what brings you to Melbourne" Martha smiled

"Oh work wanted me to have a holiday so they sent me over here.

"Why are you here?" jack asked

"After Cory incident I got a phone call from an old friend living here in Melbourne she wanted to know if I would do a photo shoot for her magazine it also got me away from summer bay and what had recently happened so it was good for me so I agreed and here I am"

"Oh so you ditched Me, Alf, Ric and all your friends for fame and glamour"

"No it's not like that" Martha said

"It looks like that to me, look its getting late I think you should go"

"Oh ok then" Martha said disappointed

Jack didn't feel like talking to Martha he couldn't believe what she left behind just to be it wasn't the Martha he knew and loved.

He felt bad and wanted to be friends with her again so he invited her over tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

Martha knocked on the door to jacks room "Coming" he said "Hey Martha" "Hey guess what I have a surprise for you meet me downstairs in 15"

"Ok..." he smiled.

Jack walked downstairs too see Martha sat in a limousine he walked over to her.

"So what's the surprise?"

"Look you're new to Melbourne and we have a lot of catching up to do so I thought we could take a limousine around Melbourne" Martha said.

Jack just laughed "Whatever"

"So are you planning on staying for the whole 2 weeks?"

"Nope im going back tomorrow night work needs me back so much for a holiday"

"Oh alright, so how's everyone?"

"There good Tasha and Robbie are married, Beth and Tony live together, Mattie, Lucas, Cassie, Ric are all good, Alf's Fine and so is Morag - she's sticking round for a while"

"That's good what about you?"

"The truth?" jack asked

"Yup the truth" she smiled

"Well when you left I felt like I had lost everything I still loved you and when I came here it felt so right, but when I saw you on your magazine cover It's not the real you"

Martha sighed

"Anyway are you planning to live here? Or ever come back to the bay" jack questioned

"I actually haven't thought about it I mean running away from something I was scared of was stupid I regret that. But living in Melbourne is great I don't mean to sound like a snob but I love being famous"

Jack's jaw dropped she loved being famous?

Since when had Martha cared about what other people think?

Jack couldn't take it anymore he got out of the car

"Jack where are you going!"

"Im going home!"

"Wait!"

But before she could say anything else he had gone

"Oh well James take me back to my house please"

"Sure ma'm"

When Jack got back to the hotel he started packing he through all his clothes into a suitcase and rang the airport.

The earliest flight was at 9 in the morning and that's what time he was leaving to go home.

He couldn't be happier to go back home but he felt apart of him wanted to stay here with Martha.


	11. Chapter 11

Jack was at the airport patiently waiting for his flight he had his tickets in his hand, he heard the speaker for his flight departing so he got up and walked to the plane he hesitated for a minute but he kept walking.

When he reached the end of the flight he saw Tony and Lucas standing there he went up and hugged them

"So how was it?"

"It was different" jack said smiling

"Well tonight were all going out to dinner with Beth and Matilda".

"Sounds great".

When they walked through the door jack put his stuff in his room and went to the diner. He saw Robbie and Tasha there so he walked over to them

"Hey" he said

"Hey Jack how are you and how was Melbourne?" smiled Tasha

"It was nice for a change".

"Yoo-hoo only me did you hear?"

"Hear what colleen" jack rolled his eyes

"I was just talking to Madge Wilkins apparently young Martha Mackenzie has left the modeling business she has returned to summer bay! It was on the news" said colleen

"What really?"

"Yes she has she is at summer bay now!"


	12. Chapter 12

When Martha got to the airport she breathed in, news reporters where coming up to her and asking questions but she ignored them she just kept walking.

"So Martha has left everything behind?" said Tasha

"Look's like it, guys im going for a walk down the beach if you see Martha say hi for me" Jack replied

"Sure, mate" Robbie replied

"I wonder what's wrong with him?" said Tasha

"I don't know things weren't all that good when Martha left"

"Yeah I suppose let's hope they sort things out"

Martha walked into the surf club too see Alf, Tony, Beth, Cassie and Matilda.

"Stike me flammin lucky Martha love!"

Everyone spun around to see Martha standing there everyone ran up to her greeting her and hugs.

"Why did you decide to come back?" asked Alf curious to know

"I remember the old me" she smiled

"That's great love"

"Does anyone know where jack is?"

"I think he's at the beach" replied Matilda

"Thanks Mattie" said Martha.

Martha quickly made her way down the beach she was Jack walking along the beach.

"Jack!" she called out with tears in her eyes she ran up to him wrapped her arms around him and kissed him passionately.

Once they broke apart.

"What was that for" said jack smiling

"I love you" she smiled

"I'm never letting you go again" said jack as he kissed her forehead.

Ok guys there for the next time Im just going to add stuff around the bay like im not going to end it with a marriage and baby.


End file.
